This disclosure generally relates to display units and particularly to a display unit including groups of light-emitting elements mounted to a support structure such that the display may be configured in nonplanar configurations while retaining both strength and positional accuracy. The invention discloses improvements in the structure and manufacture of such systems.
Display units for entertainment, architectural, and advertising purposes have commonly been constructed of numbers of light-emitting elements such as LEDs or incandescent lamps mounted onto flat tiles. The light-emitting elements can be selectively turned on and off to create patterns, graphics, and video displays for both informational and aesthetic purposes. These displays may be constructed as tiles or large panels which are assembled in position for a specific entertainment show or event or as an architectural or advertising display.
When such a display is used for an event or theatrical production, it is desirable that the display be easily removable, for example in between scenes of a play or theatrical event, as the needs of the production dictate. Some systems use a tile based structure where a tile, typically around 61 centimeters×61 centimeters (i.e., 2 feet×2 feet), can be lifted by hand and positioned. Accurate positioning of the tiles may be a time consuming and complex process involving skilled personnel.
Displays of these types may be constructed at different resolutions where the spacing between the light-emitting elements can be varied. It may also be a requirement to change this spacing at different points on the display. Further prior art systems, such as the VersaPixel manufactured by Element Labs, use suspended light-emitting elements as a ceiling or roof to an area. It would be advantageous to have a support and installation structure for such a display that is simple to install and that facilitates use in differing resolutions and on different planes through a single easily adjustable structure.
Small errors in the positioning of the pixels within tiles and tiles within a display can be cumulative and may lead to large errors in overall pixel alignment accuracy. At the same time the display support system must be strong enough to support a large area of display tiles and to withstand side loads from wind and weather if used outside. The goal of simultaneous strength, rigidity, and accuracy is one that is not achieved in prior art systems and the user typically has to accept a reduced accuracy in order to achieve the required strength.
The disclosed invention solves these problems and discloses improvements in the structure and manufacture of such display units so as to provide a single comprehensive display system and support structure capable of providing both strength and rigidity in both planar and nonplanar arrangements while also presenting a high level of accuracy for tile and pixel placement.